


Forever One

by KittehBoesternchen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, implied Marluxia/Zexion, kind of romantic, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my, look what I found in my archives. This is several years old, when KH2 was all the hype. It was a gift to a friend, whose favourite pairing this was and written after I read somewhere that there's a indigenous tribe in South America who eat their dead so the beloved departed will become a part of them (the more you know!) As horrible as cannibalism may seem to more civilized people, I found the idea behind the act incredibly beautiful. (No, I would not eat any of my loved ones. I think :P)</p><p>So, beware: this contains people eating people for a very sad, beautiful reason.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, look what I found in my archives. This is several years old, when KH2 was all the hype. It was a gift to a friend, whose favourite pairing this was and written after I read somewhere that there's a indigenous tribe in South America who eat their dead so the beloved departed will become a part of them (the more you know!) As horrible as cannibalism may seem to more civilized people, I found the idea behind the act incredibly beautiful. (No, I would not eat any of my loved ones. I think :P)
> 
> So, beware: this contains people eating people for a very sad, beautiful reason.

Impossible.

It was impossible to get this down, piece after piece that was slid between his lips and into his mouth. He forced himself to chew though, teeth mauling flesh and raw muscle into a soft, squishy substance that tasted oddly sweet and coppery, as if he had held money in his hand for too long and now licked over the digits.

The long bangs that shaded one side of his face were wet and sticky against his cheek, not only because he was crying, but also because the mere thought of the sin he was committing made cold sweat stand on his skin. He felt as if daylight rapidly faded as bit after bit was chewed and swallowed methodically.

He had to do this, there was no way out of it. He had to; and he had to be done before he went to see Riku. Vexen and Lexaeus were dead, it was at him to save the last bit of the Organization. With Riku’s help, they would-!

Chew. Swallow.

He cut off another piece of the still warm body in front of him, watched idly as dark rivers of fluid that should not be out here slid along the ridges between the pristinely white tiles of the floor. Marluxia had been defeated. His beloved was dead, killed at the hands of a fourteen-year-old.

And this was the only way to keep Marluxia with him forever. At last, they would become one, never to be parted again.

Cut. Chew. Swallow…


End file.
